Más allá de la vida
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Serena sueña con un campo repleto de flores, dos árboles entrelazados y una laguna cristalina, y con ese niño que tanto le intriga. Mientras tanto, Tokio ha sido devastado tras una explosión y quizá el mundo como lo conocían; las sombras primigenias han vuelto en busca de venganza, así como un par de estrellas fugaces que darían la vida por quienes aman. S/S, Y/M, T/A. Post-Star.
1. Preludio Parte única

**¡Buenas noches!**

 **Disclairme:** _Nada de este mundo me pertenece, yo soy solo una fan que tomé prestado los personajes de_ _Naoko Takeuchi para satisfacer mí espiritu de fan._

 ** _Re-editado: 18-12-15_**

* * *

 **Más allá de la vida**

* * *

 _"Créeme, en tu corazón brilla la estrella de tu destino"._

 _ **Friedrich Schiller.**_

* * *

 **PRELUDIO**

 **(Parte Única)**

* * *

La princesa se aclaró la voz y empezó el relato:

.

"En otro tiempo, en otra vida…

Cuando el universo aún se encontraba prisionero de las tinieblas y las estrellas no eran los grandes gigantes de fuego y luz que conocemos hoy en día, sino enormes astros oscuros, cuyas llamas frías se elevaban entre sombras y polvo cósmico, los primeros seres habitantes solo conocían los placeres de la guerra.

Los _antiguos_ , como se les conocen, eran seres crueles, sedientos de sangre y carentes de bondad. Preparados en el arte de la batalla, vivían presos del caos, en un universo completamente desolado. No sabían lo que era la paz, mucho menos conocían el perdón, la esperanza o el amor. Su vida era la lucha y sus almas se encontraban corruptas por la sed de sangre y poder.

Sin embargo, la luz siempre encuentra la forma de surgir sin importar que tan oscura sea la noche.

Fue así, que en un estallido de vida, las primeras estrellas nacieron en un universo que solo sabía de guerras. _Big Ban._ Los _antiguos_ cegados por el resplandor de estos nuevos astros, empezaron a desear su conquista y así obtener su poder, al hacerse con sus semillas estelares. Fue entonces, que un hombre, nacido con la primera estrella, se alzó entre las cenizas de este caos y unificó a todos los seres de luz. Armándose, lucho contra los _antiguos_ , protegiendo el destino de cada una de estas nuevas estrellas así como la de sus satélites. Su imperio estelar brilló entonces, exiliando las sombras hacia el rincón más oscuro del espacio y permitiendo que la paz reinara entre las primeras estrellas por miles de años.

Cuando la paz se hizo presente, el _Emperador de las Estrellas_ decidió viajar por el universo profundo en busca de aventura, de aquello que su corazón más ansiaba. Y fue así, que en uno de sus numerosos viajes conoció a la mujer más hermosa que el universo ha visto nacer, una _Princesa_ de un lejano satélite, solitario, cuya superficie se encontraba cubierta por cristales resplandecientes, los mismos que reflejaban las luces titilantes de las enormes estrellas que ahora iluminaban el Universo.

El _Emperador_ , deslumbrado por la belleza de la _Princesa_ (tanto la física como la que irradiaba su alma), decidió unir su destino al de ella, sin importarle que el satélite de cristal donde ella reinaba no era más que un astro sin fuego, el cual carecía de brillo propio. No le importo, después de todo la luz que despedía su estrella, la más grande del universo, era suficiente para hacer brillar aquel satélite por la eternidad.

La _Princesa de Cristal_ enamorada con locura del brillo que despedía la estrella del Emperador, acepto cada uno de sus visitas hasta que le fue imposible apartarse de él. Comenzó a seguirlo por el universo entero, orbitando siempre a su alrededor, unida por un magnetismo, un sentimiento tan enorme que superaba el tamaño de cualquier estrella., quizá hasta la extensión del propio espacio. Su amor se convirtió en leyenda, juntos vieron el nacer de galaxias, estrellas y sistemas estelares. Se amaron por miles de años, siendo reyes bondadosos, sabios y justos, guiando e impartiendo justicia, llevando su luz hasta los sinfines más oscuros del espacio.

Pero el caos reapareció en sus vidas. Los antiguos escaparon de su exilió y alzaron sus armas contra el Imperio Estelar. Lucharon por mil años, muchas estrellas se extinguieron cuando las opaco la oscuridad del mismo caos, muchos más planetas perecieron e innumerables lunas se desquebrajaron a causa de las sombras.

Sin embargo, el amor de aquella estrella por su satélite nunca se debilitó, se mantuvo fuerte, luchando contra las sombras.

El Emperador, sabiendo que podía perder a su amada en aquella desoladora guerra, decidió encerrar a caos, a las tinieblas y la noche eterna, en un lugar oscuro, tormentoso y profundo del universo, una prisión de donde no pudiera escapar nunca más. Pero, para ello, tenía que sacrificar su propia vida, su luz, siendo esta su única esperanza de derrotar a su enemigo.

El Emperador sopeso todas sus posibilidades, se enfrentó contra todos sus temores y decidió que su amor por la Emperatriz era más fuerte que sus ansias de vivir. Así que despidiéndose de su amada, entregó toda su luz a la reina, se armó con su espada forjada con polvo estelar y se encaminó a una batalla de la que sabía no volvería. Lucho contra los antiguos por cien días y cien noches, pereciendo en la batalla como era su deseo inicial pero debilitándolos lo suficiente para que la Emperatriz los despojara de todos sus poderes y los encerrará en una prisión eterna.

No obstante, la Emperatriz, no pudiendo vivir sin su amado, decidió seguir a su estrella a la muerte. Dejo todo su amor, todo el resplandor de su amado bajo la protección del universo. Asegurando de esta manera, que a pesar de las tinieblas, la luz siempre encontraría la forma de brillar y la paz se mantuviera eternamente."

.

\- Es una historia muy hermosa, Princesa.

La voz conmovida de Sailor Star Fighter resono en toda la estancia, provocando que la Princesa del planeta de Fuego ladiara su rostro en la dirección de la que provenía su voz, solo para observar como la más fuerte de sus guardianas se inclina ante ella. Aquel gesto le ocasiono una sonrisa que floreció dulcemente en su rostro a la vez que negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

\- Te he dicho miles de veces, Fighter, que no es necesario tales reverencias para mí persona- le reprende suavemente, cerrando el libro en su regazo, ante los ojos atentos de varios pequeños que observan la escena con ojos curiosos.

\- Lo siento, Princesa - responde la sailor, enderezándose y sin poder evitar dirigirle una sonrisa a su soberana.

\- No te disculpes…- susurra a su vez, antes de voltearse y encarar a sus atentos escuchas.

Observa los rostros inocentes de los pequeños a su alrededor, al menos unas ocho niñas de ojos brillantes y diez niños de sonrisas traviesas, todos ellos hijos de su reino y por lo tanto, su responsabilidad. Aquellos que tras el ataque de Galaxia habían quedado huérfanos, y ella había jurado proteger a costa de su propia vida sí era posible.

A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido desde entonces, no puede evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en su pecho al apreciarlos detenidamente. Aún tenía demasiadas cosas que arreglar, antes de que su planeta volviera a ser la maravillosa nación que fue en el pasado. Mientras tanto, ese deje de culpa le oprimía el pecho y la obligaba a examinar detenidamente el pasado, preguntándose sí las decisiones que tomó realmente fueron las correctas. O por lo contrario, perjudicaron a su reino ahora herido.

\- Niños – les llamo, captando su atención de inmediato y tratando de acallar todos aquellos pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su mente.

" _Lo hecho, hecho esta._ " Pensó para sí.

\- Mañana les seguiré relatando otras historias, pero por hoy pueden ir al jardín a jugar.

Las sonrisas que iluminaron los rostros de los pequeños pareció borrar todas las preocupaciones de la mente de la Princesa Kakyuu, siendo reemplazadas por un brillo de esperanza e ilusión en sus ojos. Los niños cruzaron las grandes puertas que daban hacia los jardines, alborotados, bromeando y riendo, siendo seguidos por los ojos atentos de la Princesa y su guardiana.

\- Se ven felices - afirmó la Sailor, justo en el momento que el ultimo pequeño desaparecía por la puerta.

\- Son felices, o por lo menos lo intentan - le respondió su Princesa, incorporándose de su puesto en los escalones donde se encontraba sentada y caminando lentamente hasta su trono, el cual, se hallaba al final de las escaleras, sobre una pequeña tarima decorada con joyas y flores.

\- Aquella historia…- susurró la pelinegra, sin apartar la mirada del lugar por donde los niños habían partido.

Observando sin realmente llegar a ver.

\- ¿Si, Fighter?- dudo, pero igualmente la incito a continuar.

El rostro de su querida sailor parecía haber perdido cualquier rastro de emoción, dejando a flote esa expresión consternada que últimamente se había vuelto tan común en ella.

\- Habla sobre una estrella ¿verdad? - le interrogó la guerrera.

La sonrisa de la soberana inmediatamente fue reemplazada por una expresión cargada de tristeza, preocupación y quizá, solo quizá: lastima.

\- Si, mi vieja amiga. Habla sobre estrellas y satélites, del amor de una Princesa hacia su Astro Regente.- Contestó, agachando la cabeza para evitar la mirada que en ese momento le dirigía Starlight.

\- ¿Por qué? - cuestionó, un poco sorprendida - ¿Por qué les relata a nuestros niños una historia de por sí imposible?

\- Mi querida guardiana…- comenzó, juzgando que su querida amiga necesitaba de una explicación por su parte, más se calló tras considerarlo por unos segundos.

No era el tiempo para hablar de leyendas gravadas en las estrellas. Mucho menos sobre amores de otros tiempos, ni de reinos pasados o la promesa de que satélites y estrellas podrían concebir un amor. Suspiro. No podía tejer una telaraña de ilusiones en donde seguramente la otra parte de la sailor ante sí, esa entidad masculina que aún vivía dentro de ella, podría caer. Avivar la llama de la esperanza, en donde no hay más que desolación, se le antojaba cruel.

\- En otro momento, Fighter. No te solicite por ello - dijo, evitando nuevamente la mirada afilada de la mujer.

La Sailor asintió, obediente. Más su mirada permaneció clavada en el suelo, de manera que la Princesa no podía saber en qué estaba pensando su amiga y guardiana.

\- ¿Qué desea mi Princesa?

\- ¿Dónde está Maker y Healer?- respondió a su vez con una pregunta, tratando de postergar la impostergable noticia que sabía debía dar.

\- Maker se encuentra inspeccionando la construcción del nuevo hospital, mientras que Healer está con los sabios, preparando las ofrendas para el festival del fuego. No sabía que también las había solicitado.- Admitió la guerrera, un poco apenada por no haberle informado a sus compañeras.

Kakyuu negó suavemente.

\- En realidad no, quería hablar contigo antes de informarle a ellas.- Explicó seriamente, provocando que su compañera la mirada con una mezcla de asombro y preocupación en sus iris azules, la sailor frunció el entrecejo evidenciando el desconcierto que le causaba aquella actitud en su soberana. Y ella, siendo la Princesa de aquel mundo, entendía perfectamente su reacción; aquella era la primera vez que juzgaba necesario compartir sus secretos tan solo con una de sus guardianas, rompiendo esa aura de confianza que siempre les había caracterizado.

" _Ojala, no me esté equivocando por ello."_

\- ¿Qué sucede, Princesa?

La mujer notó en su tono de voz como se palpaba un deje de preocupación. Admiró a su guardiana, la más apasionada y fuerte entre las StarLight, y la única que sería capaz de desobedecer todas sus órdenes por aquel tesoro que dejo atrás, en un mundo azul, lejano, en aquel planeta llamado Tierra. _La única que daría la vida por alguien más a parte de ella_.

\- Últimamente… - susurró, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en sus propias emociones.

Llevaba callando muchas cosas desde el mismo instante que regreso a su mundo. Los sueños, que a veces se convertían en verdaderas pesadillas. La culpa, la misma que la carcomía cada vez que miraba el rostro de los niños que había adoptado bajo su ala, y que la obligaban a preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si hubiera enfrentado a Sailor Galaxia en vez de huir a otro mundo, en busca de la legendaria Princesa de la Luna. El miedo, esa sensación que no desaparecía por mucho que se repitiera que todo se encontraba bien, que su mundo volvía a renacer entre las cenizas, más bello, brillante y próspero de lo que pudo haber imaginado un tiempo atrás. Y la horrible sensación de que la destrucción volvería, arrasando todo lo que ha amado hasta el momento.

-… he estado sintiendo algo… No sé cómo explicarlo, solo sé que se encuentra aquí en mi interior.- Dice, llevando su mano al pecho, justo sobre el lugar donde reposa su corazón.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó la Sailor enseguida.

La actitud de su Princesa, comenzaba a inquietarle.

\- Mi corazón me lo dice a gritos.- afirma, llevándose ambas manos al pecho, cerrando los ojos.- Las tinieblas comienzan a concentrarse, la oscuridad amenaza nuevamente la luz de nuestro universo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si apenas estamos superando los destrozos que dejó el ataque de Galaxia a nuestro reino! - chilló Fighter, consternada.

De repente, sus piernas ya no eran capaces de soportar su peso, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y el golpe de sus rodillas contra los escalones que llevaban al trono de su Princesa le provocó un gesto de dolor, que por segundos desfiguró su hermoso rostro.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Está segura Princesa? - volvió a preguntar, detallando cada una de sus expresiones.

No podía estar completamente segura, pero una fuerza silenciosa, destructiva, se había liberado en el universo, un mal que no se desataba desde los tiempos primigenios. Lo podía sentir en su interior, lo apreciaba en sus sueños y en los recuerdos que la atormentaban desde hace un par de noche. Memorias en las que su padre se acercaba a ella, la tomaba de los hombros y le susurraba:

" _El caos, las tinieblas y la eterna noche, son los verdaderos enemigos. Siempre vela por el brillo de las estrellas, por el poder de la esperanza, el perdón y el amor."_

Asintió.

\- Sí, no me puedo equivocar.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, sus pestañas revolotearon como las alas de las mariposas y sus ojos castaños se posaron fijamente en los azules de Star Fighter.

\- Y estoy casi segura, que el planeta Tierra corre un grave peligro.

Y aquella afirmación termino por derrumbar todas las defensas de su guardiana estelar.

\- Serena…

Fue lo único que la Princesa Kakyuu pudo escuchar de sus labios.

.

.

.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que ellos nos protegerán?- preguntó una voz en la oscuridad, cuya figura vestía una larga capa negra, la cual delataba su femineidad. Sus manos sujetaban fuertemente contra su pecho lo que parecía un bulto de mantas blancas.

\- Su luz es la más brillante del universo, es la única oportunidad que tenemos.- afirmó una segunda voz, un poco más gruesa que la anterior, la de un hombre.

\- Tengo miedo - declaró la mujer, sin dejar de apretar aquel bulto contra su pecho.

\- Yo también - dijo la segunda voz, en el momento exacto en el que pudieron contemplar por primera vez el azul brillante del planeta Tierra en medio de la oscuridad del espacio exterior.- Pero no nos queda de otra, que buscarla a ella, a la Sailor más poderosa.

La mujer asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, logrando que el bulto de tela se moviera perezosamente entre sus brazos, revelando un bebe de ojos azules en el momento en el que la tela se deslizo perdiéndose en el espacio.

\- Todo va estar bien, pequeña. Lo estará.- Le susurro la mujer al infante en sus brazos, el cual le sonrió sin entender realmente lo que sucedía.

.

.

.

Serena soñaba.

La brisa acariciaba sus mejillas, jugueteaba con su cabello, la instaba abrir los ojos. Pero el olor a primavera la abrigaba, el dulzor de miles de flores le arrullaba y la calidez de una estrella tan solo hacía más difícil la ya imposible tarea de moverse de donde se encontraba. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el césped, el roció refrescaba su piel. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose en un lugar que muy en el fondo le concedía una sensación de familiaridad, como sí se tratara de un sueño, de una vida más allá de cualquier sueño. Como un recuerdo entremezclado con una ilusión.

Aun así, a pesar de saberse conocedora de aquel lugar, estaba segura que nunca había estado ahí. Ni en aquella vida, ni en la pasada cuando era la Princesa del Milenio de Plata.

Con sus grandes ojos de un color azul mar, exploró sus alrededores. El campo repleto de flores de cientos de colores - _azules, violetas, rojos, amarillos…_ \- que desprendían un olor agradable que añoraba pasiones olvidadas. Los rayos de un sol que no era el que ella conocía se colaban entre las ramas de dos enormes árboles que le daban sombra. Nunca en su vida había visto unos árboles así, con los troncos entrelazado, como sí se abrazarán, y que juntos escalaban hacia el cielo en donde sus ramas se abrían, extendiéndose hacia el firmamento como sí quisieran alcanzarlo o rozarle con sus hojas. Cientos de hojas verdes se movían al vaivén de una suave brisa, la misma que jugaba con sus hebras doradas.

Las flores se extendían hacia el horizonte, donde rozaban un cielo en donde diversos colores se entremezclaban recordándole las tonalidades de un amanecer. Era tan diferente al cielo al cual estaba acostumbrada que no podía evitar maravillarse con su belleza, llevó una mano hacia su corazón y aspiro el perfume que empapaba cada flor, raíz y rincón de aquel lugar.

Era simplemente…

… perfecto.

Contemplaba la belleza del paisaje cuando las risas infantiles la sorprendieron. Parpadeó un par de veces, ladeando la cabeza en busca del origen de aquellas alegres carcajadas que parecían agitar su corazón, inundando su pecho de una sensación placentera, una ternura que tan solo una vez en su vida había llegado a sentir y que evocaban a una pequeñita de cabellos rosados.

" _Rini"_

Buscó con la mirada y dando media vuelta se quedó sin aliento cuando apreció las cristalinas aguas de una laguna justo por detrás de ella. Las aguas resplandecían con los rayos de ese sol tan distinto al suyo.

Las risas volvieron a escucharse, llenándola de una felicidad inexplicable que provocó que una sonrisa floreciera en su rostro.

Cerca de la laguna diviso una manta oculta entre tantas flores, así como un niño que jugaba con una esfera dorada. La luz del sol le impedía divisar sus rasgos pero algo dentro de ella le indicaba que lo conocía, que era alguien muy importante para ella, alguien al que amaba quizá más de lo que se imaginaba. Y aquella verdad la golpeó, como sí aquella idea se tratará de un objeto físico.

Se aferró a los árboles justo en el instante en el niño volvía a reír con todas sus fuerzas, parecía encontrarse realmente feliz.

La luz que se colaba por las cortinas bañaba con su calidez el interior de su habitación, cayendo directamente sobre su rostro.

Sus pestañas se batieron como las alas de una mariposa moribunda, antes de que sus parpados se abrieran lentamente y la niebla en su mirada desapareciera, permitiéndole observar el amanecer que se apreciaba a través de la hendidura de sus cortinas. El sol se alzaba entre las casas y edificios, brillante, cálido, esplendoroso. Y sus rayos golpeaban lentamente las puertas de aquellos hogares, mientras la oscuridad se iba desvaneciendo segundo a segundo.

Serena lo observo maravillada, mientras su mente aun atontada por el sueño se iba despejando lentamente. Y mientras eso sucedía, algo extraño parecía querer despertar en su interior. Algo cálido y olvidado. Algo relacionado con el sueño que había tenido minutos antes, el mismo donde una personita le observaba a lo lejos, separado de ella por una laguna que brillaba por los rayos de un sol diferente al que ahora contemplaba. Un niño que parecía adorarla desde la distancia.

Se incorporó perezosamente, sacudiendo la cabeza como sí con aquel gesto pudiera deshacerse de la avalancha de ideas raras e incomprensibles en la que su mente parecía verse atrapada, y se dedicó a observar el caos en su habitación, Luna aun durmiendo a los pies de su cama.

El lugar seguía tal cual lo había dejado la noche anterior: su ropa regada en el suelo de madera, unos libros posicionados de todas las maneras sobre su pequeño escritorio y unas cuantas fotografías de sus amigas adheridas al espejo. Sus ojos se posaron en la fotografía a un lado de su cama, en la mesita de noche, donde Darien, Rini y ella aparecían sonrientes.

La observo por unos minutos, hasta que su mano se alargó hasta ella y tomó el portarretratos entre sus dedos, acercándolo a ella. En su interior su corazón se agito, acelerando el ritmo de sus latidos en el momento que una loca idea cruzaba por su cabeza. Sus ojos azules se llenaron inexplicablemente por lágrimas mal contenidas, que pronto comenzaron a rodar libremente sobre sus mejillas. Sollozos silenciosos, que lograban estremecer su cuerpo. Aquel pensamiento martilleando duramente todos sus sentidos.

\- ¿Serena? - escucho la voz de Luna, quién la observaba preocupada con sus orejas echadas hacia atrás. La gata acababa de despertarse, pero tan solo encontrarse a su Princesa en aquel estado, su mente adormilada dejo de estarlo completamente.- ¿Qué ocurre, Serena?

Ella le miró fijamente, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas y una expresión extraña en su rostro.

\- Esto está mal, Luna. El destino no debería ser así.

Y antes de que la gata pudiera aclararle que no debía preocuparse por nada, que su amor era inquebrantable y que el futuro ya estaba escrito, una explosión sacudió la habitación en el momento en el que la luz del sol fue opacada por una oscuridad impenetrable y una nube de humo se formaba en el centro de la ciudad. Serena gritó, sintiendo como el dolor se apoderaba de cada una de las extremidades de su cuerpo, junto con el miedo, el cual se extendió por su alma como un mortífero veneno.

 _"¡SERENA!"_

Logro escuchar una voz de alguien que hace un par de años había decidido partir de su vida.

Cuando sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo quedo abandonado, inerte, sobre el piso de su habitación. Unos pasos más allá, Luna también yacía inconsciente y sangrante. La cama volcada, la ventana completamente destrozada y los fragmentos de un portarretratos regados en el piso, y su fotografía completamente olvidada.

En el exterior, un infierno se había desatado.

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_**

 _¡Buenas noches! Algunos años atrás, nació la pequeña idea de esta historia. Hace poco, revisando mis archivos, volví a re descubrirla y a pesar de que rápidamente aparte los ojos de esa carpeta abandonada, no pude sacarme está historia de la cabeza. Así que me puse manos a la obra, después de todo las musas no dejaban de dar vueltas alrededor mío, llamando la atención y susurrándome al oído: -"_ Hey Green, deberías intentarlo _"-. Y bueno, aquí estoy. Presentando está nueva historia para el repertorio que llevo._

 _Se darán cuenta inmediatamente que es un Seiya/Serena, mí otp imposible en Sailor Moon. Y por lo tanto mi pareja favorita (no es que no me agradé Darien, solo que ya sabemos como termina esa historia de amor y por ello pierde toda emoción). También habrá suficiente de Yaten/Mina y Taiki/Amy, así como otras parejas que les sorprenderán. Además, un par de OC necesarios para la trama._

 _En fin, no les quiero soltar más sobre la trama. Sin más que agregar, me despido con cariño._

 _Atentamente, GreenIllusion._

 _PD. Un review, para que Seiya te cante esta noch_ e.


	2. Harmageddon Parte I

_**¡Buenas noches!**_

 _ **Disclairme:** Nada de este mundo me pertenece, tan solo soy una fan que tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de Naoko Takeuchi para satisfacer mí espíritu de fan._

 ** _Re-editado:18-12-15_**

* * *

 **Más allá de la vida**

* * *

 _"El mundo se derrumba y nosotros nos enamoramos."_

 ** _Ilsa a Rick - Casablanca_**

* * *

 **HARMAGEDDON**

 **(** _ **Parte I**_ **)**

* * *

La voz de su soberana fue ahogada por el estruendo que ocasiono al cerrar las puertas tras de sí, sin ningún remordimiento por el ruidoso portazo que resonó por toda la estancia. No podía evitarlo, su sangre parecía estar a punto de hervir dentro de sus venas, mientras que la frustración, la impotencia y el miedo comenzaban a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Camino con paso rápido por el pasillo, abriendo las puertas a golpe y saliendo al exterior a toda velocidad, donde los jardines del castillo se mostraron magnificentes ante ella.

Se internó entre los árboles, evitando a toda costa cruzarse con alguno de los niños que jugaban por el área. Cuando se supo completamente sola, lejos del palacio, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas un árbol cercano, logrando que algunas astillas volaran por los aires y unas cuantas hojas cayeran lentamente a sus pies. Solo que el puño que ahora observaba, el cual había causado una grieta que se extendía a lo largo de la corteza rojiza del árbol, no era el de ella. No, la mano que tenía ante sí, con los nudillos sangrantes, era más grande y menos delicadas.

Era la mano de un hombre, _la de Seiya_.

Le miró atento, analizando, acercando su mano hacia si hasta que esta quedo a la altura de sus ojos. Vio los nudillos rojos, algunas astillas que se le habían clavado en la piel, los dedos más largos y mucho más gruesos que unos segundos atrás. La cerró y la abrió varias veces, como queriendo cerciorarse de que fuera su mano y no un espejismo, fruto de su imaginación.

Así le encontró Maker, quién le vigilo en silencio por unos minutos antes de hablar.

\- ¿Entonces, esto quiere decir que Seiya ha vuelto?

La pregunta pareció despertarlo, atraiéndolo de vuelta a a la realidad, bajo la sombra de los árboles. En su mundo, muy lejos de la Tierra.

Frunció el ceño, pasando una mirada por Maker y posándola nuevamente en su mano. Estaba enojado, furioso, y lo menos que deseaba era volcar toda esa rabia contra su compañera y amiga.

\- Seiya…- susurro Maker, llamando su atención. Notando como sus pensamientos parecían secuestrar a cada instante su concentración.

Él la miro directamente a los ojos, desafiante.

Necesitaba desahogarse, drenar toda la rabia que se había apoderado de cada una de sus células desde el instante en que su princesa le pidió - _¡no! le ordenó_ \- que no se involucrará en los sucesos oscuros que al parecer amenazaban el planeta Tierra. Y quizá una pelea contra Maker no arreglaría la situación, pero al menos aliviaría toda esa ira contenida.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Por favor, Seiya! No estamos para esos juegos - dijo, posando una mano en su cadera al darse cuenta lo que pretendía su amigo.

\- ¡Tú no entiendes, Maker! - exclamo el chico, cerrando ambos puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.- La Tierra está en peligro. Serena, mi bombón, puede estar también en peligro ¡No puedo quedarme quieto sabiendo esto!

Acto seguido, volvió a golpear el ya estropeado árbol.

" _¿Cómo podía?"_ Pensó, _"¿Cómo podía su princesa pedirle que aguardara sabiendo que la Princesa de la Luna, su Serena, estaba en peligro?"_

Simplemente era impensable. Irreal. Imposible.

Quería gritar, golpear el maldito árbol hasta volverlo solo un montón de astillas y ramas rotas, y olvidarse de cualquier juramento que hubiera hecho ante su soberana, solo para regresar a la Tierra y ayudar en lo que pudiera. _Para volver a estar cerca de ella, protegerla con su vida sí era necesario._ Las guerreras del sistema solar se habían sacrificado por ellos en su lucha contra Galaxia, y ahora su Princesa había decidido no intervenir, aunque se los debiera.

\- ¡Diablos! - gruño, volviendo a golpear el árbol, está vez con su otra mano.

\- ¿Qué no entiendo? Según tú, Seiya - exclamó más que preguntó Maker con el ceño fruncido, logrando recuperar su atención.

Su mano dejo de posarse en su cadera, sus dedos se cerraron y formaron un puño que cayó a un costado de su cuerpo, imitando a su otra mano.

\- ¿De verdad crees que no te entiendo? - le volvió a preguntar, está vez alzando el tono de voz.

\- ¡Si me entendieras, me hubieras apoyado en frente de la Princesa! – gritó Seiya, segundos antes que un golpe al estómago lo dejara sin aire, y un par de manos lo tomara de su vestimenta.

Sintió su cuerpo ser alzado un par de centímetros en el suelo, seguido del dolor punzante causado por el golpe al ser estrellado contra el árbol que segundo antes había golpeado. Delante de él ya no se encontraba Maker, sino un hombre que reconoció como Taiki.

\- ¿Cómo diablos puedes decir eso? – volvió a vociferar Taiki, aumentando un poco más la presión de sus manos - ¿Cómo siquiera puedes decirlo? ¡Amy también se encuentra en la Tierra, idiota!

Seiya no supo que fue lo que le sorprendió más. Si el rostro de Taiki: rojo y desfigurado por la rabia, sus ojos mortalmente fríos, o que él ( _el inteligente, el que siempre pensaba antes de actuar_ ) lo tenía sujeto contra un árbol, como un animal a punto de atacar. Tal vez, lo que realmente le sorprendió fue la frase que le acababa de gritar, el nombre que sus labios habían evocado.

\- Taiki, yo no… - comenzó a decir pero el puño de su amigo, estrellándose contra el árbol justo al lado de su cabeza, lo silencio nuevamente.

\- ¡Claro que no lo sabías, Seiya! – gritó el castaño, soltando al peli negro y apartándose unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, frotándose los nudillos - ¿Cómo se supone que lo ibas a saber? Si desde que regresamos a nuestro planeta lo único que has hecho es apartarte de nosotros, acatar cada una de las normas de la princesa sin refutar nada y mantenerte encerrado en tú torre de guardia ¿Cómo lo ibas a saber? ¡Responde!

Apretó los dientes al escuchar aquellas duras palabras, incorporándose poco a poco. Recordando los últimos años, en los que se había distanciado de sus amigos, solo presentándose ante ellos cuando su Princesa lo solicitaba o debía realizar algún cambio en la vigilancia o notificar algún suceso ocurrido en la reconstrucción de su reino. Se había mantenido apartado, simplemente porque aún no estaba listo para afrontar el hecho de que estaba de vuelta en su planeta y en su cuerpo, separado definitivamente de aquella alma cálida que tanto le había conmovido con su brillo. La misma, que ahora se encontraba en peligro.

\- Si es así… ¿Entonces, por qué? ¿Por qué demonios no dijiste nada cuando la Princesa nos ordenó no ir? – le interrogo, siseando cada palabra. Acordándose nuevamente de la razón de su malestar - ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Seiya! Es a ella a la que juramos proteger ¡Por ella somos Sailor, por ella viajamos a la Tierra, por ella nos transformamos en hombres! ¡Solo por ella! ¿Cómo me puedes preguntar algo así?

Él no respondió. Bajo la cabeza, sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón, que esa era su misión en aquella vida y dándose cuenta del error que acababa de cometer en frente de su soberana. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, después de todo, ella solo quería su bienestar.

\- No debí gritarle… - susurro más para sí mismo que para Taiki.

Se dejó caer al suelo, exhausto. Se pasó una mano con desesperación por el cabello, la cual se posó sobre su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos.

\- No, no debiste hacerlo. Pero yo tampoco debí pedirles tal cosa, conociendo perfectamente los sentimientos que celosamente guardan en sus corazones.

La dulce voz de la Princesa Kakyuu logró que Seiya apartara la mano de su rostro, solo para observar como su soberana se acercaba hacia ellos con pasos pequeños, seguida de cerca por Healer.

\- Princesa, yo… - dijo, tratando de ponerse de pie, solo para ser detenido por el calidez de la mano de la princesa en su hombro. Con aquel simple gesto, Seiya quedo completamente desarmado - Perdóneme.- Suplicó, agachando la mirada.

Ella tan solo negó ladeando la cabeza. Sus ojos rojizos brillando por las lágrimas contenidas, volvía a sentir ese dejo de culpa, esa sensación de que no importará que hiciera o que decisiones tomará, siempre terminaba por equivocarse. Y en una gobernante, las equivocaciones solían acarrear avalanchas de problemas. Ante todo, ella tenía que velar por el bienestar de sus súbditos, sin importar los sacrificios que tuviera que hacer por ellos.

\- No tengo nada porque perdonarte, es más, tú deberías ser quién me perdonara.

\- ¿Qué? No, princesa…- Ella volvió a silenciarlo con un gesto de su mano.

\- Más bien, todos ustedes deberían perdonarme por ser tan egoísta.- susurro la Princesa, esta vez sin poder contener por más tiempo la lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¡No! - grito Healer, su ceño fruncido - ¡No hay nada que le tengamos que perdonarle!

Taiki se mantuvo en silencio, sus ojos fijos en su princesa. Ella lo noto, regalándole una triste sonrisa.

\- ¿Me perdonas, Taiki? - preguntó Kakyuu, provocando que la mirada de Healer se desviara de su princesa hacia el joven que aguardaba cerca de ellos.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarle, Princesa - dijo, al momento que se arrodillaba delante de ella - Prometí protegerla así tuviera que dar mi vida para ello, igualmente prometí estar a su lado pase lo que pase y es mi deseo cumplirlo. Yo le venero Princesa; y nada en el mundo podría cambiar mis sentimientos por usted.

\- Lo sé, Taiki. - susurro la mujer, conmovida por las palabras del hombre. Volvió a posar sus ojos en Seiya, quién aún mantenía la cabeza gacha - ¿Seiya, me perdonas?

Él joven frente a ella no pronunció palabra alguna, desviando su mirada sin querer posarla en la muchacha frente a él. Dolía, casi tanto como sus sentimientos por la Princesa de la Luna.

Una sonrisa, dulce pero a la vez melancólica, se dibujó en el rostro de la joven mujer. Las lágrimas aun humedecían sus mejillas.

\- Entiendo - murmuro dolida, justo en el momento que se ponía de pie.

\- ¡Princesa! - exclamó Seiya al instante. En su voz se palpaba la desesperación que arrastra la culpa, mientras que sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo de haberle fallado a su soberana- ¡Por favor, perdóneme!

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Seiya. Como ya dije, son ustedes los que deberían perdonarme. Ya que aun sabiendo que sus corazones no eran, o mejor dicho, nunca fueron míos, yo trate de obligarles a cumplir una orden que ustedes no podían respetar.

\- ¡Eso no es así, Princesa! – chillo Healer, tratando de mediar entre sus amigos y su soberana. Le dirigió una dura mirada a sus compañeros, quienes rehuyeron de la reprimenda oculta en los ojos de la sailor.

La pelirroja asintió, más sus lagrimas parecían no acabarse.

\- Sé que me aman en este mundo, en esta galaxia y en ese cuerpo femenino con el cual han nacido - afirmó, dándole la espalda a sus guardianes - Pero su esencia ha sido divida en dos: una parte masculina y otra femenina. - Aclaró, pasando entre Healer y Taiki sin dirigirles ni una mirada. - Y es ese trozo de su alma, aquel pedazo masculino, incontrolable, insatisfecho, posesivo y salvaje, él que no puede cumplir ese juramento que como guerreras han hecho ante mí.

Ladeo el rostro, dedicándoles una mirada sobre su hombro a sus guardianas, a sus amigas, a sus eternas compañeras. Dos de ella, ya no lo eran. Les sonrió. Una sonrisa triste, pero decidida.

\- Esa parte de ustedes que aún es un hombre, se encuentra atada a aquel planeta y no es una verdad que me puedan negar. Si así fuera, entonces: ¿Por qué Taiki y Seiya se encuentran ante mis ojos, en vez de Maker y Fighter? - explicó.

\- Princesa… - susurro Taiki, sin poder moverse. Impresionado.

Healer solo atino a clavar en el suelo su mirada, la cual parecía arder con un fuego propio. Se encontraba molesta. No, furiosa. Con sus amigas, por haber traicionado a su princesa al volver a adquirir la apariencia de los hombres que utilizaron para ocultarse en el planeta Tierra dos años atrás. Con la sensación de impotencia que le hacía sentirse débil, por no poder consolar a su Princesa o hacerles ver a sus amigos el error que estaba cometiendo al desear a una persona que estaba fuera de su alcance. Y con ella misma, por no poder evitar que las palabras de aquella a la que habían jurado por siempre amar no tuvieran un deje de verdad.

\- ¡Princesa Kakyuu! - grito Seiya detrás de ella, deteniendo sus pasos - ¡Por favor, déjeme ir! - suplicó, ante la sorpresa de sus compañeras, inclinándose hasta que su frente toco la tierra.

Sus lágrimas humedecieron el suelo debajo de él, sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo podía considerarse traición.

Su pecho era desolado por una tormenta, una mezcla de emociones: preocupación, tristeza, frustración, impotencia y sobre todo una rabia abrasadora. Sabía que era el causante de la tristeza de su soberana, un traidor, quizá un paria para su propio pueblo ahora que amenazaba con romper el juramento sagrado de proteger a la princesa del fuego. No merecía ninguna de sus lágrimas, pero no podía renunciar al deseo de su corazón, quería regresar al planeta azul y asegurarse de que aquella luz cálida, hermosa, que alguna vez había conocido seguía brillando con la misma intensidad. Simplemente, no podía evitarlo.

Sintió las pequeñas y gráciles manos de su la princesa Kakyuu sobre sus mejillas, las mismas que la obligaron a elevar la cabeza para encontrarse de frente con la mirada cristalina de la mujer que siempre había adorado, y que a pesar de sus sentimientos por su bombón, aún seguía queriendo. La princesa limpió su rostro con una suave caricia, sin decir palabra durante una eternidad o eso le pareció a Seiya.

\- Prométeme que serás feliz, Seiya - le pidió la princesa con voz trémula - Promete que serás feliz a pesar de que lo que encuentres en aquel mundo no sea de tú agrado. No puedo asegurar tú felicidad si dejas Kinmoku, ni lo que puedas encontrar allá, mucho menos si tú corazón será capaz de soportarlo o si será correspondido. Por eso necesito tú palabra de que pase lo que pase, tú, mi estrella más poderosa, serás feliz cueste lo que cueste.

Seiya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, anonadado y sin saber que decir.

\- Te prometo por mi parte que seré feliz, viviré en pro de mi pueblo, trabajando para que nuestro mundo vuelva a tener el mismo resplandor de antes.

A pesar de sus lágrimas, ella también sonrió.

\- Yo también sé lo que es amar a alguien con tanta intensidad como la que tú sientes por la princesa del Sistema Solar. Esta persona perdió su brillo cuando Galaxia destruyó su mundo, pero sé que él volverá a mí y yo lo estaré esperando. Y cuando eso pase, ustedes, mis queridas guardianas y amigas, ya no tendrán que seguir protegiéndome. Serán libes para vivir, sentir y amar.

Lo último lo dijo observando tanto a Taiki como a Healer, quienes se encontraban conmovidos por las palabras de la joven.

\- ¿Me lo prometes, Seiya? - volvió a preguntar dulcemente.

Arrodillándose ante la joven frente a él.

\- Lo prometo, mi querida Princesa Kakyuu.

Serio, decidido, imperturbable.

Kakyuu solo atino a sonreír. Poniéndose de pie alentó a Seiya a hacer lo mismo y con un gesto, llamo a Taiki y a Healer para que se acercaran.

\- Si es así, entonces ya no tengo nada porque preocuparme - dijo, posando sus ojos en sus estrellas. En su rostro, ya no había rastro alguno de tristeza o duda - No obstante, si desean regresar a la Tierra deben hacer una última cosa para mí…

Los desorbitados ojos de Seiya no pudieron despegarse de su querida Princesa, por más que lo intento no pudo. Después de todo, si quería ir a la Tierra debía cumplir con más de un sacrificio.

.

.

.

Rei observo a su abuelo una vez más, acarició dulcemente su rostro y se apartó de él, caminando en dirección a la salida. Le dolía dejarlo ahí, solo, desprotegido y aun inconsciente por la explosión que arraso con su hogar, pero ante todo ella tenía una misión que cumplir. Como Sailor, como amiga y como la princesa del planeta rojo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin voltear ni una vez hacia atrás y con la única seguridad de que en aquel lugar su abuelo estaría a salvo.

Recorrió el desolado pasillo en silencio, hasta que por fin encontró lo que en el pasado había sido la entrada al templo y en ese instante, no era más que un montón de ruinas que dificultaban su paso hacia el exterior. Se las arregló para salir, esquivando cualquier obstáculo, solo para ser testigo de la destrucción que asolaba su querida ciudad. Los edificios yacían como esqueletos vacíos, de vidrios rotos y luces apagadas, mientras que las casas parecían haber sido presas de una tormenta, tejados arrancados y pinturas destrozadas. Las calles no se encontraban en un mejor estado, llenas de escombros, hierros torcidos y en algunos casos, con cuerpos inertes, a los que temía acercarse por no querer afrontar el futuro de aquellas almas desafortunadas.

Elevó sus ojos al cielo que se oscurecieron ante el reflejo de un firmemente totalmente cubierto de enormes y oscuras nubes que solo predecían el inicio de una tormenta. Ni el Sol y mucho menos la Luna eran visibles ante aquella oscuridad, que solo se iluminaba cuando uno que otro rayo surcaban las nubes de un color gris plomizo. Aguantando las enormes ganas de echarse a llorar, cerró los ojos al momento de bajar su rostro, para abrirlos segundos después y apreciar la varita en su mano, cuyo cristal rojo relucía en aquella ciudad de grises.

La sostuvo con fuerza, tratando de reunir todo el valor que aún le quedaban, para así poder cumplir su misión de proteger la vida de aquel planeta y a su amada Princesa, su mejor amiga Serena. Con una mirada decidida, se irguió en toda su altura, preparada para el futuro que el fuego se negaba a mostrarle.

\- _Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte_ …- Susurro, segura de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Las llamas rodearon su cuerpo, provocando una explosión de poder, cálida y confortante, que al disiparse dejo a la vista a una mujer guerrera, de tacones rojos y largo cabello negro. Sailor Mars, la reencarnación de la princesa del planeta Marte, protectora de la justicia.

Sin demorarse ni un minuto más, comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa de Serena, con el único objetivo de encontrarla y asegurarse de que ella, entre todas sus amigas, se encontraba bien. Aunque la sensación de un agujero en su estómago no le daba muchas esperanzas, _tenía un mal presentimiento_. Así que con todos sus miedos a flor de piel, solo podía rezar para que todos aquellos malos presentimientos fueran erróneos. Acelero su paso, esquivando restos de casa y autos, sin detenerse.

 _Por Serena, recorrería el mundo en entero._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Como pudo, Mina aparto la última piedra que bloqueaba su camino al exterior, sin evitar quejarse en el proceso. Su brazo sangraba a causa de una fea herida, la cual a simple vista parecía ser lo suficientemente profunda para necesitar de varios puntos. Negó levemente con la cabeza, luego pensaría en ello. En ese momento, cada segundo valía oro y el estarse preocupando por una herida como esa no estaba entre sus prioridades.

Su familia no se encontraba en casa cuando ocurrió la explosión que desbasto su hogar, así que no tenía idea de si sus padres se encontraban bien y mucho menos el estado de sus amigas. Había tratado de comunicarse con ellas, pero por sus trasmisores solo se podía oír el sonido constante de la estática, que indicaba que todo tipo de comunicación por medio del instrumento estaba muerta.

Saltó con dificultad el último obstáculo a su paso y por primera vez pudo ver el resultado de aquella terrible explosión. Sintió que se encontraba dentro de una mala película de terror, la cual carecía de todo tipo de color a parte de una variada gama de grises (unos más claros, otro más oscuros), mientras papeles y hojas secas eran arrastrados ante sus ojos por una brisa helada, que acariciaba los restos de concreto que se esparcían por lo que alguna vez fue una urbanización familiar, repleta de casas muy bien cuidadas. Ahora, solo podía observar la sombra de lo que una vez amo y consideró su hogar.

Se dejó caer de rodilla, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, luchando por salir y encontrando tras un instante, el camino al exterior. Las mismas que cayeron desde sus mejillas hasta el asfalto.

\- Mina ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta llego a ella como un susurro arrastrado por el viento. Dirigió sus ojos azules hacia sus pies donde se topó con su fiel guardián, Artemis, quién la miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y desolación.

Ella, sin poder pronunciar alguna palabra a causa del nudo en su garganta, el cual amenazaba con asfixiarla, solo pudo asentir como respuesta. El felino no quiso indagar más, sabiendo que la situación no podía ser tomada a la ligera y que en aquel momento lo más importante era saber cómo se encontraban las demás Sailor, en especial Serena.

" _Y Luna…"_ Pensó para sí, percatándose de que los latidos de su corazón se encontraban peligrosamente muy cerca de su garganta.

\- Tenemos que seguir Mina - le urgió el gato de pelaje blanco, observando la tempestad que al parecer se acercaba.

La joven asintió nuevamente, está vez poniéndose de pie y dedicándole una última mirada a su casa, su hermosa casa que ahora no era más que un montón de concreto, madera y metal sin forma. Tan solo verla así, le hirió muy profundo en su alma. Inmediatamente, se secó una lágrima solitaria que caía por su rostro, y volteo, decidida.

\- Estoy lista - aseguró la chica, dejando ver la varita en su mano. El cristal amarillo, parecía brillar con luz propia.- _¡Por el poder del cristal de Venus! -_ gritó, sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

En el momento que la impresionante luz dorada que por segundos había cegado a Artemis desapareció, Sailor Venus le dirigió una mirada a su amigo y fiel compañero.

\- Vamos, tenemos que proteger a esta ciudad - sonrió.- Encontremos a nuestras amigas.

.

.

.

.

La mujer le regalo una sonrisa rota, que Lita agradeció con un simple gesto en el instante que dejo en los brazos de la misma al pequeño que había rescatado de entre los escombros. El niño se encontraba algo magullado y asustado, pero a su parecer se encontraba perfectamente bien de salud. Acarició los cabellos castaños del pequeño una vez más, preparándose para partir y dio media vuelta, dispuesta a continuar la búsqueda de sus amigas.

\- ¡Espera! – grito el niño, cuando ya se había alejado poco más de tres metros.

Rita lo miro por encima de su hombro, curiosa. Encontrándose con la sonrisa del pequeño, el cual ya no estaba tan asustado como antes, pero que aún se aferraba con fuerza a los brazos de su madre.

\- Gracias, Sailor Júpiter - susurró, lo que provoco que en el rostro de la Sailor de verde brotara una sonrisa, como si se tratara de una flor que ilumino su semblante.

No se arrepentía de haber dejado su búsqueda por un instante para ayudar a la mujer y al niño en frente de sus ella. Después de todo, era una de las guerreras que protegían la paz de ese mundo, el bienestar de su gente y su futuro soñado.

\- Cuídate, cuídense.

Fue lo único que atino a decir, antes de voltearse y continuar su camino entre los restos de la ciudad.

La explosión la sorprendió fuera de su casa, aquel día se había despertado temprano y sin nada que hacer, decidió salir a trotar por los alrededores. No supo por qué ocurrió el estallido, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal hasta que su cuerpo fue zarandeado por la poderosa onda expansiva, la cual la estrello contra una pared de concreto que inmediatamente se derrumbó sobre ella. No supo cómo pudo sobrevivir a tal choque con solo unos raspones y arañazos en brazos y piernas, pero lo hizo y apenas pudo moverse, utilizo toda su fuerza para salir de debajo de las ruinas que parecían querer enterrarla viva.

Su primera visión fue desgarradora, sintiéndose desfallecer se apoyó como pudo en sus piernas, tratando en vano de no llorar. Sin embargo, el llano de una mujer y los gritos de un niño la alertaron, la animaron a incorporarse, a reunir todas sus fuerzas y enfrentarse a la realidad que se le presentaba. Sin dudarlo, se transformó en Sailor Júpiter, apresurándose a ayudar a quién la necesitaba.

No obstante, en aquel momento, mientras corría por las calles destrozadas esquivadnos obstáculos, sintiendo como su corazón parecía querer explotar en cualquier minuto por la preocupación, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el estado de sus seres queridos. Acelero el paso. En aquella ocasión no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el enemigo, sea quién fuera, lastimara nuevamente a sus amigos.

No, está vez ella no les iba dejar lastimar a quienes ocupaban un lugar importante en su vida.

.

.

.

.

Se había tardado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Saltó un último obstáculo, antes de poder ver la casa o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de la casa del amor de su vida. De aquella y de la pasada. Y literalmente se lanzó hacia la entrada que ahora no era más que un agujero en una pared, que milagrosamente aún se mantenía en pie, con un solo objetivo en mente: Encontrarla.

Fue tal el punto de su desesperación que no se dio cuenta, que en el exterior, desde el tejado de una de las casas que apenas se mantenía en pie, una figura le observaba. La misma que sonrió, cuando escucho su grito de dolor.

La figura elevo la vista al cielo cubierto de nubes. Lo habían logrado.

.

.

.

.

Sailor Mercury fue la primera en llegar.

Las nubes se habían oscurecido mucho más (sí eso era posible), opacando cualquier clase de luz que no fuera la de los rayos que cada par de minuto surcaban los cumulo grises en el cielo, rugiendo como si se trataran de bestias salvajes que se encontraban en una cruenta batalla. Analizo el terreno, comprobando que no hubiera algún peligro oculto a su vista y marcho hasta la casa, que ahora no era más que un montón de ruinas.

Estaba por entrar, cuando un ruido llamo su atención. A su derecha, oculto por los restos de un carro y lo que anteriormente había sido una cochera, se encontraba Tuxedo Mask, sentado, cabizbajo, con ambas manos cubriéndole el rostro y en sus rodillas, lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de algún animal ensangrentado. Parecía sufrir, aunque ella no pudiera ver alguna herida. Su corazón latió con desesperación ante la imagen.

Camino lentamente hacia el guerrero, llevándose las manos a la boca, aguantando de esta manera cualquier reacción que implicará echarse a llorar en aquel lugar. Se acercó lo suficiente, hasta posicionarse a un metro del hombre, sin querer avanzar más. Había algo en esa escena, en la quietud del futuro rey, en su desolación, que le prohibía decir cualquier palabra. El aire que entraba a sus pulmones parecía arder, quemándole por dentro, torturándole. Igual que esa punzada en su corazón, la misma que le gritaba que algo no estaba bien. Que su princesa, su amiga, su Serena, no podía estar bien.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en frente del joven, aspirando fuertemente al darse cuenta que el cuerpo que reposaba en los muslos del futuro rey, era el de una gata negra. El de Luna. En ese momento, no pudo evitar perder el control de todos sus miedos, los cuales se extendió por todo su cuerpo, clavándose en cada parte de su ser como si fuera miles de dagas que atravesaran su piel.

Aun así, ella necesitaba entender lo que ocurría. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, se aclaró la garganta y aparto la vista de Luna, observando fijamente el rostro aun cubierto de Tuxedo Mask.

\- Darién…- murmuro la Sailor, tan bajito que dudo que el aludido la hubiera escuchado.- Darién - volvió a llamarlo, está vez un poco más alto.

Espero, pero no recibió respuesta. El aludido parecía no haberla escuchado.

\- ¡Darién!- Grito, sintiendo como su autocontrol parecía desmoronarse como un castillo de naipes ante el más simple rose.

Él no contesto.

\- ¡Darién! ¡Darién, Darién, Darién…!- sollozó la Sailor, tomándolo de los hombros y zarandeándolo, completamente descontrolada.

Sentía que se encontraba en una pesadilla, la peor de todas ellas.

\- ¡Darién, por favor! - le suplicó, dejando caer su cabeza, sin más fuerzas para fingir valentía.- Darién… ¿Dónde está Serena? - lloriqueó.

Silenció. El más puro silenció, que ni los susurros del viento o los truenos quisieron romper. La Sailor no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero a ella le parecieron horas. Ya no tenía control en su cuerpo, el cual agitado ante la situación, temblaba sin control.

\- No lo sé…

El susurro fue tan bajo, pero a la vez tan sobrecogedor que detuvo sus temblores y aplaco sus miedos. Abrazándose a sí misma, elevo su mirada para encontrarse con los profundos ojos ocultos por una máscara de su futuro rey, unos ojos que en aquel momento parecían carentes de cualquier emoción positiva. Carentes de vida. Y eso, fue lo que más le impacto.

\- No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé - le repitió el enmascarado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza - ¡Llegue demasiado tarde! - gritó por fin, sorprendiendo a un más a la guerrera de azul - ¡Serena, mi amor, no está aquí!

Aquella afirmación provoco que cualquier esperanza que aún se refugiara en su interior, se extinguiera. La realidad la golpeo de una manera tan brutal, que no supo qué hacer cuando Darién tomo sus manos y la obligo a liberar su abrazó a sí misma, para poder depositar el cuerpo de la gata. Un cuerpo que aún seguía cálido, vivo, con un corazón que latía frágilmente.

\- Cuídala - le pidió, antes de desaparecer sin que ella pudiera reaccionar.

Así la encontró Rei, sentada sobre sus piernas y con Luna en su regazo, mientras ella la acariciaba el pelaje delicadamente. Sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer a continuación. Sailor Mars se acercó a ella lentamente, paso por paso, como queriendo evitar descubrir que mantenía a su amiga y compañera en ese estado. Cuando por fin estuvo a centímetros de ella, se acuclillo, quedando a su altura y la tomó de las manos.

\- ¿Mercury, estás bien? - preguntó, en el tono más dulce que pudo lograr.

La peli azul cabeceo afirmativamente.

\- ¿Y Luna?

\- Está bien, solo necesita que limpiemos sus heridas y la dejemos descansar - dijo en un susurro, tras unos segundos en silencio.

\- ¿Y Serena?

Ante la mención de su amiga volvió a percibir como un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta, recordando el rostro de Darién minutos atrás. La desesperación en sus ojos, la herida en su alma, que era palpable en su voz. Y sus palabras, una y otra vez que se repetían en su cabeza, como si quisieran volverla loca. Reprimió una nueva tanda de lágrimas, para negar con la cabeza.

\- ¡Mentira! - chillo una voz conocida detrás de ambas Sailor, que hizo que voltearan para ver como la recién llegada Sailor Venus parecía estar a punto de desfallecer ante ellas.

Un poco más atrás, Sailor Júpiter observaba la escena completamente paralizada.

\- ¡Mentira, eso es mentira! ¡Serena está bien!

\- ¡Mina! - le reclamó Rei, aunque entendía a la perfección su reacción, no podían perder el control. A pesar de que sintieran que les hubieran arrancado una parte del corazón.

\- Serena debe estar aquí ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!

No espero respuesta, la Sailor del Amor se dirigió a la casa llamando a Serena a gritos, seguida por Sailor Júpiter quién volvía a tener el control de su cuerpo. Sailor Mercury bajo la cabeza, acarició nuevamente el pelaje de su amiga y se dio cuenta de que no era la única que se había acercado a su compañera felina. Artemis la acariciaba delicadamente con su pata.

\- No te preocupes, Artemis. Luna va estar bien, yo cuidare de ella - prometió la guerrera, más para ella misma que para su amigo.

\- Lo sé - murmuró el gato blanco, sin poder apartar la mirada de Luna.

\- Rei – le llamó Mercury, ganándose la atención de Mars, la cual había estado concentrada en seguir con la mirada la búsqueda que llevaban a cabo sus compañeras, sabiendo que está no era más que una pérdida de tiempo. - ¡Nosotras también tenemos que buscar a Serena! No aquí, si no en otro lugar.

Rei sonrió, un gesto que carecía de alegría.

\- Si. Y la vamos a encontrar.

Una risa cruel, fría, resonó por todo el lugar, robándole un latido de vida al corazón de las Sailors. Al mismo tiempo las cuatro Sailor Inner voltearon, buscando con una mirada al causante de tan aterradora risa.

Una sombra pareció moverse en la oscuridad, la cual puso en guardia a las Sailor, quienes se alistaron para defenderse de cualquier ataque o en todo caso, comenzar ellas con la ofensiva. Volvieron a escuchar la estruendosa risa en el momento que un rayo surco el cielo, iluminando el lugar por unos segundos, permitiéndoles localizarle por primera vez su origen.

La mujer permanecía sentada sobre el tejado de una casa, su cara siendo oculta por las sombras, más no así su vestimenta. Un traje rojo que ondeaba con el viento, junto al largo cabello de un castaño claro ¿u oscuro? no se podía diferenciar en aquella oscuridad su verdadera tonalidad. Parecía tener algo entre las manos, una especie de joya dorada, con la cual parecía jugar, pasándola de una mano a otra y lanzándola al aire, atajándola a su caída.

No podían ver sus ojos, pero estaban seguras de que estaban fijos en ellas.

\- ¿Quién eres? - gritó Sailor Júpiter, dando un paso hacia adelante en posición de combate.

La mujer sonrió o eso les pareció. Pero se mantuvo en silencio.

\- ¡Habla! ¿Quién eres? - esta vez fue Sailor Venus quién pregunto.

Y ella volvió a reírse.

\- ¿Eres amiga o enemiga? – preguntó Sailor Mercury, poniéndose de pie, sin soltar a Luna que ahora descansaba en sus brazos.

\- En un pasado fui considerada amiga, pero ahora no - contestó la mujer, en un tono de voz bajo, dulce pero con amenaza oculta.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - le interrogó Sailor Mars, causando nuevamente que la mujer prorrumpiera en carcajadas.

\- ¿No se acuerdan de mí? De seguro que no, eso fue hace tanto tiempo, antes que la Luna brillara con fuerza y el Imperio de Estelar aún existía - dijo, dejando de jugar con la joya en sus manos - ¡Cuando una estrella me desterró de este Sistema Solar!- Clamó.

Aquella acusación las paralizo, aun sin entender nada. Sailor Mercury desvió la mirada de la desconocida hacia Artemis, quién parecía tan sorprendido como ellas mismas. Acciono sus lentes visores, tratando de encontrar alguna información que les fuera útil sobre la mujer, fallando en su intento.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - vociferó Sailor Venus.

\- De esto.

La joya en sus manos pareció brillas por unos segundos, tornándose de un color cada vez más opaco, hasta adquirir un color negruzco. Y antes de que las cuatro Sailor pudieran reaccionar, la mujer les lanzo aquel objeto que al tocar el suelo en frente de ellas, estalló.

Con un grito de dolor, las Sailors, Artemis y una desfallecida Luna, fueron arrojados unos metros hacia atrás, hecho que provoco que una nueva tanda de carcajadas por parte de la mujer. Heridas, las guerreras se fueron incorporando lentamente, tomando su respectiva posición de defensa, esperando que la nube de humo y polvo se disipara completamente para poder tener un campo de visión claro de su adversaria.

\- ¿Aún siguen vivas? – preguntó burlona la mujer, justo en el momento que la nube de humo desapareciera completamente.

De pie, a unos metros sobre ellas, se encontraba un rostro conocido y a la vez inesperado. Un rostro amigo, cuyos ojos verdes habían sido reemplazados por una mirada rojiza, sin brillo, cruel. Sus cabellos castaños claros eran mucho más largos de lo acostumbrado, igual que su rostro que normalmente portaba una sonrisa alegre y una expresión inocente, mostraba ahora una frialdad inhumana.

\- ¡Unazuki! – gritó Sailor Mars, reconociéndola al instante.

\- No puede ser…- susurro Sailor Júpiter, aún más impactada.

\- Si, si puede ser, Sailor Júpiter - afirmó la chica, llevando su mano derecha hacia su cadera mientras que observaba como en la izquierda, se iba formando lentamente una nueva joya dorada.

A esa distancia, las Sailors se dieron cuenta que lo que pensaron era una joya, en realidad era una manzana dorada.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a Unazuki? - bramó Sailor Venus - Me niego a creer que la Unazuki que conozcamos haga algo así ¡Ella no podría!

\- ¿Y quién te dijo que yo soy la misma Unazuki qué tú conociste, Venus? - respondió, clavando sus ojos rojos en la susodicha - La persona que tú conociste como Unazuki ya no existe.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

\- Aun no me recuerdas, Mars. Bueno, si es así no me queda más que presentarme como es debido.- Indicó la chica, dando un paso hacia adelante. En respuesta las Sailors dieron un paso hacia atrás. Unazuki, dibujo una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.- Soy la princesa de la oscuridad, la guerrera de la discordia y la protectora de los pecadores.

Mientras hablaba, su ropa empezó a brillar, cambiando al uniforme de una Sailor Solar. Sin embargo, esté era de color negro, mientras que los lazos que lo adornaban eran de un color rojo opaco, ferroso, como el tono de la sangre.

\- ¡Soy Sailor Eris, del décimo planeta! - sonrió - Y ustedes, amigas, están muertas.

Ninguna de las Sailor pudo hacer algo, cuando la manzana brillo entre las manos de la nueva Sailor y produjo una nueva tanda de explosiones.

Después de aquel ataque, todo fue silencio.

.

.

.

.

Ella dormía.

Dormía en un lugar acogedor, en lo más profundo de la galaxia, rodeada de la energía primordial y la paz que producía escuchar el palpitar de miles de corazones que esperaban la oportunidad de renacer una vez más, una tranquilidad que acallaba las penas de su alma. En aquel lugar, donde el tiempo no tiene el mismo significado y las semillas estelares esperan el momento exacto de ocupar un cuerpo de carne y hueso, ella se encontraba soñando con el poder del verdadero amor.

\- Despierta…

Esa voz, nuevamente esa voz. La misma que hace días intentaba liberarla de sus sueños, aquellos que lentamente estaban purificando su alma. Pero ella no quería, ella solo deseaba seguir durmiendo y ser acobijada por la paz reinante del lugar donde las semillas estelares cobran vida.

\- Despierta…

Otra vez la voz, tierna pero insistente.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó, sin mover los labios ni abrir los ojos.

\- Despierta…

\- No – Se removió en sueños - Aun no es el momento, yo quiero seguir soñando.

\- Despierta…- le repitió aquella voz, está vez más que una petición fue una súplica - Por favor.

Y ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

La figura armoniosa de una niña se encontraba en frente de ella. Sus ojos enormes y bordeados de largas pestañas la miraban afectuosamente, trasmitiéndole una paz que ni sus sueños le habían otorgado.

\- Gracias - dijo la pequeña, que comenzaba a desvanecerse como si se tratara de un espectro.

\- ¿Quién eres? - le preguntó, reuniendo las fuerzas necesaria para incorporarse de su lecho.

\- Tienes que ayudarlos.

Con esas últimas palabras, la pequeña termino por desaparecer.

.

.

.

.

El sonido de pasos acercándose logro alarmarla, por lo que con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se puso de pie, ayudándose con la fría pared de concreto, o eso creía ella que era, ya que en el lugar donde se encontraba parecía sumergido en las tinieblas de una eterna noche. Respirando profundamente, apoyo la espalda en aquella pared, sintiendo como sus piernas no iban a poder soportarla por mucho tiempo. Se encontraba herida, lo sabía por el dolor que le causaba el respirar, pero más aún estaba muerta de miedo.

Se había despertado en aquella oscuridad, sin poder saber realmente donde estaba y con el presentimiento de que algo malo había ocurrido. Trato de llamar a alguien y de salir de donde quisiera que estuviera, pero no pudo hacer mucho por el dolor a su costado. Lloró todo lo que pudo, pero aun así no consiguió nada.

Ahora el sonido de pasos contra el metal, siendo el primer sonido que escuchaba a parte de sus propios sollozos, le advertían de que una amenaza se acercaba. Así, que en el momento que escucho como una puerta era abierta en frente de ella, ya sabía que lo que viera no le iba a agradar.

Una tenue luz alumbro su prisión, un cuartucho de cuatro metros por dos, sin ventanas ni decoración alguna. La misma luz ilumino el rostro de su visitante, un hombre joven, alto y muy guapo. Llevaba un traje que parecía hecho para la realeza, el cabello plateado corto y los ojos de un frio gris fijos en ella, en su frente se podía ver un emblema real, el de una estrella negra de cinco puntas invertida.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó la chica.

Sintiéndose débil, cuando una nueva tanda de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

\- Por favor, dime: ¿Dónde estoy? - No esperó respuesta.- Por favor, ayúdame - le susurró nuevamente.

Aquel hombre la observo fijamente, de una manera tan profunda que se sintió sonrojar. No entendía por qué, pero no le gustaba que aquel hombre la viera de esa manera, como si la desvistiera solo con una mirada.

\- No tiene que preocuparse más - le contestó aquel hombre - Cuando sea el momento, usted también morirá junto con su reino.

Ella sollozo, comprendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras.

\- Por favor….- le suplicó, dejándose caer al no ser capaz de soportar más su peso - Por favor…

Apreciando como aquel hombre, no iba a decirle nada más, le pregunto:

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy Erebus, el hijo de las tinieblas y el caos. Y tú eres mi prisionera, Princesa de la Luna.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _¡Buenas noches! Hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Harmageddon, el nombre que lleva está parte de la trama, contará con cuatro o cinco capítulos, en donde iré introduciendo a los nuevos enemigos, incluyendo a los que hoy les he presentado, así como su historia._

 _Iré publicando cada dos semanas o tres semanas, para que no desesperen. Me he impuesto este ritmo, el cual me permite ir trabajando parte por parte los acontecimientos, así mismo revisarlos y corregirlos, y volverlos a revisar._

 _Espero que esta historia los enamoré, tal cual como lo hizo conmigo._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _PD. Un review, para que Taiki te cante al oído._

 _PD2. ¡Muchas gracias! A quienes leyeron la historia, y un millón de besos a quienes dejaron un review. Prometo continuarla y no fallarles._


	3. Harmageddon Parte II

_¡Buenas, buenas!_

 _¡Regrese!_

 _ **Disclairme** : Hago esto por gusto, para satisfacer mí espíritu de fan. Todos los personajes (exceptuando algunos) son de propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. _

* * *

**Más allá de la vida**

* * *

" _Incluso en el momento de la destrucción me sentiría más vivo que nunca"_

 **Lestat, el vampiro.**

* * *

 **Harmageddon**

 **(Parte II)**

* * *

Dos estrellas fugaces cruzaron el cielo ante sus ojos, iluminando por unos pocos segundos la ciudad en ruina hasta perderse tras una nube de polvo y humo. Resplandores que no esperaba observar; los cuales, le habían sorprendido a sobremanera apenas percibió su destello en el cielo nublado, más no le preocupaban. Sonrió para sí misma, aquel juego se le estaba antojando cada vez más divertido y ella se moría de ganas en poder participar.

Tenía sed de sangre. Deseos de destruir a todos aquellos que la habían condenado a una eternidad de miseria y desolación, ansiaba venganza, acabar con el brillo de aquellas almas que se habían encargado de estropear su camino a la gloria, al verdadero poder, y que en el proceso habían forjado las cadenas que actualmente seguían pesando sobre ella. Pero no más, pronto reclamaría lo que era suyo por derecho. Se vengaría, de eso no le quedaba ninguna duda.

Volvió a apreciar la destrucción que había ocasionado en aquella ciudad relamiéndose los labios. Casi podía saborear la libertad tan deseada y el poder que se le había prometido. Solo tenía que cumplir con el trabajo que le habían encargado y tendría el mundo a sus pies, para ella y su hermano.

Y aquellas dos estrellas fugaces, no le iban a detener.

.

.

.

Sentía como el corazón se le encogía en el pecho de forma dolorosa, al momento de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de las condiciones en las que se encontraba la ciudad en la que años atrás había forjado los mejores recuerdos de su existencia.

Era como despertar en medio de una película de terror, en blanco y negro ( _más negro que blanco_ ), donde monstruos de concreto se alzaban sin vida hacia los cielos cubiertos de nubes oscuras y esqueletos de hierro retorcido se encontraban disperso por las calles, algunas manchas oscuras ( _demasiado oscuras_ ) le daban la impresión de que en algún lugar alguien estaba gravemente herido. Aunque sin duda, lo peor era la pestilencia en el aire, una mezcla de plástico y carne quemada que le revolvía el estómago.

El cielo cubierto de nubes amenazaba con tormenta, cada tres minutos un rayo recorría galopante aquellos cúmulos negros e iluminaban por segundos los edificios que se alzaban como fósiles, extintos, ya sin vida. Era la única fuente de luz que se filtraban entre aquellas nubes plomizas, de resto parecía como si el Sol, la Luna y las estrellas hubieran decidido marcharse a un lugar lejano. La ciudad estaba sumergida en una noche oscura, desoladora y escalofriante.

Exploró los alrededores con una mirada, tratando de encontrar algún indicio que le permitiera ubicarse en los fantasmas de aquellas calles, pero sus ojos tropezaron de lleno con la mirada violácea de Taiki, una que solo reflejaban el más puro terror. Su rostro parecía haber perdido la capacidad de mantener cualquier tonalidad saludable, estaba de un blanco comparable con la palidez de un cadáver y sus ojos se encontraban sombreado por enormes círculos violáceos. Si la situación fuese diferente, ya se hubiera burlado de su aspecto; pero en esas condiciones, solo pudo imaginarse que su rostro se encontraba en el mismo estado que el de él.

Trago saliva, suprimiendo un escalofrío y volviendo a examinar el lugar.

– ¿Qué pudo haber pasado aquí? – pregunto Taiki, acercándose hasta un montón de escombros de lo que anteriormente era un parque infantil o al menos eso era lo que parecía.

– No lo sé, pero…

Dirigió su mirada hacia una calle repleta de restos de autos inservibles, trozos de vidrios y concreto. Su instinto le decía que algo maligno se escondía entre las sombras, un cazador asechando a su presa.

– Pero tengo que encontrar a Serena, asegurarme de que este bien.

– Seiya – el susurro del castaño le obligo a detener sus pasos, que ya iban en la que creía era la dirección de la casa de su Bombón, y regresar la mirada hacia él.

La seriedad en sus facciones lo contuvo de reclamarle, así como la ansiedad que se apreciaba en sus ojos. Le comprendía mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo haberlo hecho. Él también estaba preocupado, pero no por la misma persona que su hermano.

– No nos podemos separar, Taiki. No en estas condiciones – explicó Seiya, toda burla se había evaporado de su voz – Es peligroso.

– Pero… y si necesita mi ayuda. Si está en peligro y yo…

Apretó los puños, bajando la mirada hasta posarla en el asfalto.

– Tengo que encontrarla, Seiya. Tú mejor que nadie me deberías entender.

" _Más que nadie…"_ Pensó, mas se abstuvo de responder.

– Estoy seguro que Mizuno se encuentra con Bombón – tanteó tras unos minutos en silencio – Serena, ella es su princesa – dijo con fuerza, como sí esa afirmación fuera suficiente para justificarse –. Ella es su princesa – insistió –. Es su responsabilidad, su misión, como guerreras es su deber el proteger a la Princesa del Sistema Solar.

– Seiya…

– Sí fuera Kakyuu la que se encontrará en peligro, si fuera nuestro planeta el que hubiera sido atacado – continuó, extendiendo los brazos invitando a Taiki a que observara a su alrededor – ¿Dónde crees que estaríamos?

No hubo duda en su respuesta, él lo sabía.

– Al lado de nuestra soberana.

Seiya dejo entrever una sonrisa torcida, aunque se sentía victorioso al convencer a su hermano, no había nada por celebrar.

– ¿Entonces, qué esperamos? Vamos a por ellas.

.

.

.

.

La nube de polvo le impedía observar más allá de un palmo de distancia. Los músculos de sus piernas clamaban por descanso, aunque adoloridos y acalambrados, se las arregló para ponerse de pie. Oía como a su alrededor sus amigas y compañeras de batalla hacían lo mismo, un quejido, un nuevo golpe en el suelo y un sollozo reprimido. No podía verlas, pero podía sentirlas a su lado – _vivas_ – y eso era más que un consuelo, era la misma llama de la esperanza que comenzaba a arder en su pecho.

Llevo su mano hacia su frente, palpando la calidez de la sangre que empapaba su rostro y tintaba el mundo de una tonalidad oscura, ferrosa. Con la misma mano, masajeó su hombro adolorido y seguidamente acarició su costado, sintiendo como los huesos por debajo traqueaban a su tacto. Respiro profundo, reprimiendo las ganas de dejarse caer y dar por finalizada aquella batalla, sentía como su mundo se venía abajo frente a sus ojos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Pero una llama abrasó su interior.

" _¡Princesa, no se rinda!"_

Aquel grito, que estaba segura solo ella escuchó, le obligo a abrir los ojos que no supo en que momento había cerrado. Apretó los puños y dirigió su mirada acerada hacia donde emanaba el aura de su enemigo. El fuego sagrado de Marte la rodeó, lamio su piel herida e incineró todos sus miedos.

– ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

El fuego despejo el polvo, abriendo camino entre toda aquella oscuridad y dejando una estela como guía que el resto de las Sailors no dudaron en seguir al invocar cada una sus respectivos ataques, siempre bajo la protección de su planeta regente.

– ¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

– ¡Hojas de roble de Júpiter!

– ¡Cadena de espada encanto de Venus!

Un torbellino de colores se formó cuando los cuatros ataques de las Sailor Interiores se entrelazaron en uno solo, devorando la distancia entre ellas y su nueva enemiga.

Por un instante, su poder resplandeció entre nubarrones de polvo, iluminando las calles desoladas y el cielo tormentoso, reflejándose en la mirada rojiza de Sailor Eris, quién apreciaba la ofensiva de las guardianas con ojos desmesuradamente grandes a causa de la sorpresa. Sin embargo, aquel instante de triunfo que anego el corazón de cada una de las guerreras del Sistema Solar Interior, se esfumo cuando la sonrisa de la Sailor de la discordia floreció resplandeciente en su rostro.

La carcajada que dejo escapar caló hasta sus huesos, inundando su cuerpo con un miedo irracional que opaco rápidamente ese foco de esperanza que su ataque había encendido en su interior. Una nueva manzana dorada apareció en frente del rostro de la que hace poco tiempo era tan solo una amiga y su brillo dorado actuó como un escudo, repeliéndolo. El torbellino se deshizo y cada uno de sus ataques fue desviado en una dirección distinta.

Su gélida risa resonó a su alrededor, sintiéndose como un balde de agua sobre sus cuerpos.

– ¡Sí serán tontas!– Exclamó Eris, saltando del tejado en donde se encontraba hasta el medio de la calle –. No tienen la menor idea de con quién se están enfrentando. Ni siquiera se imaginan el poder que recorre mis venas.

– ¡Cállate! – Clamó Venus, adelantándose hasta Mars y posicionándose a su lado. Se le notaba furiosa –. No me importa que tan poderosa seas o qué clase de poder tengas, pero te aseguro que no te perdonaré por esto – dijo, abriendo los brazos y señalando la destrucción a su alrededor.

– ¡No te perdonaré el haber atacado a mis amigas! – grito a su vez Jupiter con una mirada fiera y en posición de ataque.

– ¡Ni el haber destruido nuestra hermosa ciudad! – sentenció Mercury.

– ¡Somos las Sailor Scout! – Continuó Mars, tomando la palabra y sintiendo el fuego arder en su interior – Guardianas del amor y la justicia, protectoras de este hermoso mundo.

– ¡Y te castigaremos en nombre de sus habitantes! – finalizó Venus, con su típica pose de heroína.

Sailor Eris sonrío ante la muestra de valor de sus enemigas, por primera vez en milenio sentía que podía recuperar todo aquello que alguna vez le arrebataron. El poder parecía escurrir por sus venas, colmando cada una de sus células. La ansiada venganza se encontraba tan cerca, la podía sentir a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, todo gracias al mal primigenio.

– La oscuridad primigenia va más allá de su compresión y sus poderes. Podrán amenazarme con sus conmovedores discursos o atacarme con todas sus fuerzas, pero está guerra ya ha sido ganada por nosotros: el imperio del caos y las tinieblas.

Y sin más que agregar, una nueva manzana tomó forma ante ella.

– ¡Manzana dorada de Eris! – Exclamó la mujer – ¡Estalla!

Mars se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, abrazando su costado con el otro en el momento que la onda expansiva causada por la explosión de la manzana la alcanzo. Sintió como una ventisca de polvo y escombro la golpeaba, mas el fogonazo nunca llego a alcanzar su piel a diferencia del ataque anterior, que no solo las había derribado sino que también les había herido. Curiosa, alzo la mirada y lo que vio la impresiono.

– No puede ser…

La capa de un color blanco perlado ondeaba a causa de la onda expansiva, la armadura que protegía el torso, los hombros y parte de los brazos relucía a causa de unas llamaradas color sangre que se encontraban contenidas a un poco más de un metro de distancia. Un hombre de cortos cabello negro se encontraba ante ellas, protegiéndolas con una lanza plateada cuya punta atravesaba la manzana dorada, conteniendo todas las llamas en un campo de fuerza.

– ¡Ahora!

El grito femenino pareció espabilar a las guerreras, quienes al instante volvieron a incorporarse y con una mirada decidida se prepararon para el ataque.

– ¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

– ¡Hojas de roble de Júpiter!

– ¡Cadena de espada encanto de Venus!

– ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

– ¡ATAQUEN! – gritaron las cuatro guerreras del sistema solar.

El torbellino de colores que surgió de la fusión de sus ataques, golpeó el punto exacto en que la lanza de aquel guerrero atravesaba la manzana, causando que la fruta se agrietara y desquebrajará ante sus ojos como sí se tratase de cristal, cuyos fragmentos terminaron cayendo al suelo, convirtiéndose en ceniza. Sin detenerse, el torbellino siguió su curso hasta golpear a Sailor Eris, quién salió despedida por los aires, estrellándose contra el asfalto y arrancándole un grito de dolor.

– Me lo van a pagar… – se quejó la guardiana de la discordia tendida sobre la calle devastada, justo en el instante en que su cuerpo se desvaneció, desapareciendo ante sus ojos.

Las cuatro Sailor interiores suspiraron aliviadas al mismo tiempo, sin poder creerse todos los acontecimientos vividos.

Mars se dejó caer sobre el asfalto cubierto de escombros y hollín, inhalando una gran bocanada de aire y masajeando sus músculos lastimados. Por tan solo un par de segundos, permitió a cada una de sus células relajarse, instante que duró tan solo un respiro.

– ¿Quién eres?

La pregunta de Artemis hizo que cada una de las guerreras volviera a ponerse en guardia, sus miradas se dirigieron instantáneamente hacia el extraño que en ese momento se enderezaba, usando de apoyo su lanza de plata como si se tratase de un bastón. El hombre clavo su mirada pétrea en su guardián de cuatro patas para seguidamente arrodillarse en una reverencia ante la mirada atónita del felino y las cuatro guerreras.

– Mi nombre es Astreo, guardián de las estrellas y la justicia. Mí estrella regente es Alfa Orionis: Betelgeuse.

– No entiendo… – susurro Jupiter, sin poder digerir la avalancha de acontecimientos que parecía desbordarse sobre ellas desde que comenzó el día.

– Me disculpo Guerreras del Sistema Solar por presentarme en este momento tan inoportuno – continuo el hombre, Astreo, ignorando el comentario de la sailor e incorporándose lentamente, alzando el rostro donde se leía una expresión grave –. Pero se me ha enviado hasta este planeta con una única misión: proteger a la Princesa cuya luz es la más brillante.

– ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto a su vez Artemis.

– ¿De dónde vienes? – le interrogo a la vez Mercury mientras lo analizaba con sus visores.

– ¿Quién te envió? – inquirió Mars, incorporándose lentamente. Dispuesta a pelear nuevamente sí la situación lo ameritaba.

– ¿Dónde está Serena? – exigió Venus, invocando su cadena protectora y posicionándose un paso por delante del resto de las guerreras.

– No lo sabemos – una segunda voz detrás de ellas les paralizó. Sin darse cuenta se encontraban rodeadas –. Cuando llegamos, _ellos_ ya se la habían llevado.

Sailor Mars observó sobre su hombro a una joven mujer cuya capa ocultaba su figura. Llevaba el largo cabello suelto, sus ojos acerados se encontraban anegados de lágrimas que parecían suplicar perdón por algo que la guerrera del planeta rojo aún no lograba comprender. Los desconocidos se dedicaron una mirada, un gesto de reconocimiento y dieron un paso hacia ellas.

Inmediatamente, las sailor del sistema solar interior se pusieron en guardia.

– No somos sus enemigos – explicó Astreo.

– ¿Y cómo podemos estar seguras de ello? – grito Mars, clavando su mirada afilada en él –. Han destruido nuestra ciudad, asesinado a sus habitantes, nos han atacado, secuestrado a nuestra princesa…– escupió – No sé quién sea el enemigo, pero no permitiré que nos vuelvan a agarrar con la guardia baja.

– Astreo tiene razón, nosotros no somos el enemigo – dijo la mujer, dando un paso hacia ellos.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Quiénes eres tú? – Preguntó Mercury – ¿Quién es el responsable de todo eso?

– Mí nombre es Eos, guardiana de la luz y la esperanza. Soy Sailor Star Beta, mí estrella regente es Beta Orionis: Rigel.

Al decirlo, su capa ondeo a causa de un viento solitario, permitiéndoles apreciar el traje que caracteriza a toda Sailor.

– Como ustedes, somos responsables de mantener la paz y armonía en el Universo – continuó Astreo.

– Pero la oscuridad que yacía desde hace miles de años prisionera ha escapado, la que ahora es nuestro verdadero enemigo.

– ¿De quién se trata? – preguntó Venus, desconfiada.

– Del mal primigenio – contestó Astreo, acercándose a Eos – Los hijos del mismo Chaos: Erebus, príncipe de la oscuridad y Nix, regente de las tinieblas.

.

.

.

.

Nuevamente soñaba.

La brisa volvía a acariciarle el rostro, instándola a abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo, lo primero que observo fue los rayos de ese sol tan extraño colarse por las cientos de hojas que ostentaban los árboles entrelazados, iluminando los distintos matices de verdes que poseía. Como en su sueño anterior, la sensación de familiaridad la abrumó, obligándola a incorporándose con lentitud a medida que las fragancias despedidas por las flores que tapizaban todo a su alrededor impregnaban el aire, acariciando sus sentidos.

Ladeando la cabeza, observó el lago de aguas cristalina que en su último sueño le había robado un suspiro por su belleza. Ese lugar, esa sensación cálida que parecía abrazar su piel. Todo, desde las flores hasta los árboles que parecían haber nacido para estar juntos, todo se le antojaba extrañamente familiar. Como si se tratara de otra vida, en otro tiempo, quizá en un sueño lejano.

De repente, la avalancha de recuerdos la hizo desprenderse de aquella sensación de adormecimiento que le causaba ese lugar, provocando que las lágrimas inundarán sus hermosos ojos azules. Las mismas que comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro, tallando un sendero a través de sus mejillas hasta su barbilla, en donde se perdían en el vacío al caer. Recordó el dolor que inmovilizó su cuerpo tras que una fuerza desconocida la golpeara y las llamas lamieran su cuerpo lastimándola, también rememoró el grito de Luna llamándola y un par de manos, cuyo tacto rustico la habían alzado en vuelo, seguido por la oscuridad de la inconciencia. Así como los gélidos ojos de Erebus, el hombre que se había declarado su captor.

No sabía en qué momento había perdido la conciencia ante aquel hombre, ni porque volvía a revivir el mismo sueño que esa mañana ( _o la de ayer, o antier, o hace un mes… ¿La verdad? No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces)_ le había despertado. Pero era consiente que necesitaba encontrar la manera de despertar, escapar de donde quiera que se encontraba y hallar a su amigas, saber del estado pudiera estar su familia y reunirse nuevamente con su adorado Darién.

Y para ello debía dejar de sollozar como lo estaba haciendo, abrazándose a sí misma y encorvando su cuerpo en una posición indefensa, rodillas en el suelo.

– No llores…

La voz infantil le sobresalto, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos repletos de lágrimas y los clavo en el niño frente a ella, sin podérselo creer del todo.

– No llores, su majestad.

Volvió a repetir el pequeño mientras le obsequiaba una cálida sonrisa.

Serena se enderezó, aún con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas y pequeños temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para aclarar su visión, de manera de apreciar al pequeño en frente a ella. Como en su sueño anterior, las emociones la embriagaron. De frente al pequeño, su corazón palpitante le gritaba que aquel niño era alguien muy importante en su vida _(o en su otra vida, o en otra, o quizá en un futuro, no lo sabía con certeza)_ , una persona que estaba atada a ella desde mucho antes de esa vida y la otra, desde un pasado lejano.

– ¿Está bien, su majestad? – Preguntó está vez el niño con ambas manitas ocultas tras la espalda.

Serena estaba segura que era la primera vez que se encontraba con aquel pequeño, el cual no podía tener más de unos cinco años. Cabello plateado, ojos azules – _un azul como el de una nebulosa, casi como el del espacio profundo_ – y una sonrisa que se le antojaba conocida, impregnada de inocencia y travesura. Y el emblema que lo identificaba como parte de la nobleza, una estrella de ocho puntas.

– Eso creo… – susurró, sin poder apartar la mirada del pequeño, el cual sonrío con más energía ante su respuesta.

– Me alegro – contestó, divertido–. No deberías llorar, las lágrimas son malas, muy mala.

A pesar de su confusión, aquella declaración le hizo gracia. Por lo que una pequeña y trémula sonrisa floreció en su rostro, a lo que el pequeño pareció celebrar con una risa fresca, tranquila, la misma que creyó calmar todos sus temores.

– Ves, te ves mucho más bonita al sonreír – dijo, extendiendo su manita hacia el rostro de Serena.

– ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto la rubia, impregnándose de la calidez que despedía la piel del pequeño sobre su mejilla.

El niño volvió a sonreír de manera enigmática, apartando lentamente su mano del rostro de la mujer y llevándose el pequeño puño hasta el pecho.

– Estoy seguro que lo sabes, su majestad – Respondió – Solo que aún no lo recuerda.

Sin esperar que Serena le contestará, el pequeño dejó escapar una carcajada traviesa y dando media vuelta se dirigió hacia la laguna, atravesando un mar de flores a su paso.

– ¡Juguemos! – grito, dejando a Serena más confundida de lo que ya se encontraba.

.

.

.

.

– Erase una vez, una princesa que lo tuvo todo. Poder, riquezas, súbditos, amantes y el orgullo de su padre. Su vida era perfecta, hasta que las estrellas comenzaron a brillar con luz propia.

Tuxedo Mask detuvo sus pasos.

Aunque no podía verla, supo que la sombra a su espalda se encontraba sonriendo.

– Cuando la luz hizo acto de aparición en una poderosa explosión ( _Big Ban),_ la princesa supo que todo lo que amaba podía serle arrebatado por aquellos astros recién aparecido, así que fue la primera que se lanzó a la batalla y empezó a cazarlos, uno por uno ( _¡Oh, como disfrutaba el extinguir su luz_!)

Lentamente, el futuro soberano de la Tierra fue dándose vuelta, dispuesto a encarar a la dueña de tan gélida voz.

– Fue entonces, que la princesa se dio cuenta del poder que guardaba en su interior cada uno de esos astros de luz. Oh, como brillaban las semillas estelares, aquellas que les dotaban de su alma y corazón, y por lo tanto de todo su poder.

Frente a él, Tuxedo pudo observar una mujer de increíble belleza, la cual llevaba un suntuoso kimono negro, decorado con pequeñas piedras oscuras y algunos accesorios de oro de blanco. Su cabellera de un negro azulado, se extendía hasta casi rozar el suelo, a pesar del tocado que adornaba la parte superior de su cabeza. Sus ojos grises le recordaron a un par de dagas de hielo, su sonrisa se encontraba tan carente de emociones, que por un instante sintió que se encontraba observando una escultura en mármol. Quiso apartar la mirada de ella, pero esta quedo atrapada al instante por el emblema real que lucía en su frente, una estrella negra de cinco puntas invertida.

– Cuantas semillas estelares no cayeron en sus manos, cuantas estrellas y planetas terminaron muertos a su paso. Y cada uno de esos cristales, hermosos, brillantes, tan diferente a ella, terminaron en sus manos.

Tragando en seco, Tuxedo tuvo la certeza de que aquellas joyas opacas que decoraban las telas de aquel kimono no eran solo piedras preciosas. No, eran las semillas estelares de los astros que aquella mujer había derrotado.

" _¡Príncipe, huya!"_

La voz de Jadaite le advertía.

" _Está en peligro, Príncipe Endymion"_

Le susurra Kunzite.

– Pero en aquel tiempo primigenio, entre tantas estrellas, planetas y astros, hubo una semilla que me robo el aliento. Era joven, apenas una visión de lo que algún día sería, una piedra grotesca de la cual estaba segura se tallaría un hermoso cristal.

" _¡Busque a la princesa y huya, mí señor!"_

Esta vez era Zoycite quién le gritaba.

– Esta semilla estelar la portaba un soldado insignificante, el regente de un pequeño planeta sin brillo y en aquel tiempo sin futuro. Nada en comparación a las grandes estrellas, a los muchos asteroides y gigantes gaseosos.

" _¡PRINCIPE!"_

El grito de Nephrite lo espabilo.

– Oh, que hermoso lucia aquella piedra dorada, el que ahora usted porta, mí señor. Después de todos estos años, pero es que la materia no se destruye, tan solo se transforma. Y usted… Usted ha vivido muchas vidas desde entonces, pero aún sigue conservando el mismo brillo dorado.

Tuxedo se puso en guardia, dispuesto a atacar.

– ¿Quién eres?

La risa sin emoción de aquella mujer resonó a su alrededor, esparciéndose por cada rincón de aquel callejón y haciendo vibrar cada uno de los trozos de cristal que habían quedado abandonados tras la explosión que acabo con la ciudad.

– Soy Nix, hija del Chaos, soberana de las tinieblas. Pero mis lacayos me conocen como la coleccionista de gemas.

– ¿Eres la responsable de toda está destrucción? – Preguntó, ignorando las voces de sus guardianes y amigos, los Reyes Celestiales.

– En parte, mí señor. – Dijo, permitiéndole observar una sonrisa ladina, gesto que le recordaba a una serpiente.

– Entonces, es mí responsabilidad castigarte por los pecados que has cometido.

La mujer volvió a sonreír de esa forma glacial.

– No creo que lo pueda hacer, después de todo, usted está muerto.

.

.

.

.

Habían llegado demasiado tarde.

La ceniza proveniente de un incendio cercano comenzaba a acumularse sobre los restos de lo que alguna vez había sido la casa de su Bombón. Seiya se adelantó un par de pasos, percatándose que tal vez unos minutos antes, ahí se había llevado a cabo una batalla. Quiso sentirse esperanzado por ello, pero el paisaje era desalentador.

Una brisa fría acarició su rostro, jugueteó con sus cabellos. Sin mediar una palabra, ladeo su rostro y poso su mirada de ojos azules en la de Taiki, quién observaba la escena con el mismo desasosiego que él.

– No está…

Afirmo sin necesidad, siendo estás dos palabras las únicas que pudieron atravesar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

– La buscaremos en otra parte – declaró su hermano, a lo que el moreno asintió como toda respuesta.

– Vamos – dijo, tras observar por última vez la casa de Serena, lugar donde guardaba las memorias más hermosas de su existencia–. Tenemos que encontrar a Mizuno, ella debe conocer el paradero de Bombón.

Taiki asintió, de repente volvía a sentirse esperanzado.

– Sin embargo, – una voz, mortalmente fría aunque familiar, los sorprendió – no puedo dejar de pensar que es una maldita coincidencia que después de tres años de paz, un nuevo enemigo se presenta en nuestro planeta y poco tiempo después, ustedes vuelven aparecer.

A pesar de todo, una fugaz y desganada sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Seiya, sabiendo de quién se trataba su interlocutor.

– Lo que me parece realmente curioso – empezó Seiya, alzando la mirada hacia el tejado de las casa vecinas – es poder notar tú esencia, _Haruka_ , mas no la de _Serena_. Lo cual significa, que al igual que nosotros has llegado muy tarde.

– _Desgraciado_ – soltó Sailor Uranus con los dientes apretados y adquiriendo una posición ofensiva, dispuesta a atacar: – _¡Tierra tiembla!_

Por escasos segundos, Seiya y Taiki pudieron esquivar el ataque, saltando cada uno en una dirección diferente y aterrizando ágilmente a un par de metros de distancia.

– ¡Detente! – Grito Taiki, a la vez que se adelantaba un paso, enfocando a las Sailor del Sistema Solar exterior – ¡Nosotros no somos el enemigo!

Sailor Uranus gruño, sin apartar la mirada afilada de los dos hombres delante de ella. A su lado, Sailor Sarturn les observaba dividida entre la desconfianza y el regocijo de reencontrarse con sus amigos de otros mundos, mientras que Sailor Neptuno apreciaba la escena sin denotar ninguna emoción, más bien estudiando su entorno y analizando la afirmación que había pronunciado Taiki.

– Todo esto me parece una maldita coincidencia – explicó la líder de las Sailor Exteriores – y yo no creo en ellas.

– ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó Seiya mofándose y encarando a la guerrera – Pero tienes razón, Uranus. No es coincidencia, nosotros veníamos dispuestos a advertirles sobre esto – dijo, extendiendo sus brazos para señalar el caos a su alrededor –. Solo que hemos llegado demasiado tarde.

– ¡Y piensas que te voy a creer, Seiya Kou!

– ¡No, no lo creo! – Grito el hombre, comenzando a perder la paciencia – Pero Taiki y yo somos los únicos que tenemos una idea de lo que está pasando aquí, y estoy seguro de que quieres explicaciones.

Ante tal declaración, Uranus dejo entrever una ladina sonrisa.

– Podría torturarte hasta que me digas todo lo que sabes.

– Y yo me enfrentaría a ti, así tenga que lastimarte, pero no vas a detenerme en cumplir la misión que me ha traído a este planeta nuevamente.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es, sí se puede saber? – preguntó con un deje de burla.

– _Encontrar y proteger a Serena._

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

 _¡Volví, después de casi tres meses!_

 _Bueno, aquí les traigo esta tercera entrega (segunda parte del capitulo titulado Harmageddon)... ¡Y por fin, Seiya está en la Tierra! Aunque aún no sabe a donde se la han llevado. En esté capitulo por fin se le ha dado una cara al enemigo, aunque sigue siendo algo descocido ¿no? Pero creo que he dicho lo suficiente para que sepan por dónde van los tiros ¿y ese niño? ¿y los nuevos guerreros? Bueno, para encontrar esas respuestas aún hay que esperar._

 _Espero que todas estén bien, yo no puedo decir lo mismo. En este momento, me encuentro afrontando una situación delicada, ya que mí mamá se encuentra muy enferma, pero seguimos luchando._

 _¡Saludos a todas!_

 _PD. Trataré de leer todos los reviews y contestarlos._


End file.
